Future with You
by Cute Iza96
Summary: AkashiXFemKuroko Fanfiction This story is about both Akashi and Kuroko when they are on middle school, high school and adult! Please read if you are curious! Complete OneShot


**Author Note:**

**This story is about FemKurokoXAkashi. Kuroko's name here is Kuroko Tetsuna.**

**This is written on the second year of their middle school and also on the season about Winter Cup Tournament.**

**The epilogue will take place 5 years later after their high school graduation and all the Generation of Miracles are 23 years old.**

Kuroko entered the locker room and realized she's the first one to come. She decided to change her clothes there before the others came. As soon she's on her underwear and bra, the door was suddenly open which made she turned her head to the door.

There stood the captain of Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijūrō who's wearing a towel that cover his private part to his knee. Kuroko blushed at the sight of the red haired captain. "A-Akashi-kun!" she said his name in surprised. "Tetsuna," he stared at the teal haired girl who was blushing. "Wh-why are y-you half-naked?!" she stuttered in embarrassment. He stared at the girl before smirking.

"I was taking a shower and realized I didn't bring any change of clothes," he said which made Kuroko blushed even more (if it's possible). "How about you?" Akashi asked made she looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked made he chuckled while closing the door. "You are also half naked or almost naked," he stated with amused tone.

Kuroko looked at herself amd realized that she was still on her bra and underwear. She squeaked when Akashi suddenly stood in front of her. "Aka-Akashi-kun! Don't look!" she said and tried to cover her body, **(hint: tried)** which she failed as Akashi pinned both her hands above her head.

"Wha-what are you-" before she could complete her sentence, Akashi covered her mouth with his own which made Kuroko gasped in surprise. It made he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. _Fr-french kiss! Akashi-kun kissed me with his tongue!_ Kuroko thought as the kiss goes on for few minutes before both of them run out of breath. There's a trail of saliva at the side of her lips as she panted heavily.

Akashi licked the saliva before chuckling at the sight of the teal haired girl red face. "Th-that was my first kiss," she said softly. "Really? That's good then," he said made Kuroko lifted her head to look at the smirking captain. "I do not like people touching what's mine," he said and crushed her mouth with his again which surprised the teal haired girl.

Kuroko moaned at the kiss as she felt Akashi's tongue roamed around her cavern. She sudenly widened her eyes as she felt pressure on her chest. Then, her left breast was squeeze by Akashi which made she broke the kiss. "A-Akashi-kun! Ah! Nnn!" she moaned as her nipple was pinched by Akashi. "Look at them.. they're begging to be touched," he said made Kuroko moaned as he bit her left nipple. "Ah! Mmn!" she moaned out.

All of sudden, Akashi stopped his work on her body and stepped backwards which confused her. "Do you want me to continue, Tetsuna?" he asked as she blushed at his question. She looked on the floor before nodding her head. "Yes," she answered softly. He stepped closer to her ear and bit them made she moaned quietly. "Are you absolutely sure?" he whispered made she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his own. "Please... stop teasing me," Kuroko said.

"Sorry, sorry," he said and continued his ministrations on her body. His right hand played with her breast while his left hand trailed lower on her abdomen and spread her legs which made her gasp as he touched her private parts. "Mm, you're so wet," he said as he rubbed her covered parts. Kuroko moaned and tried to close her legs but was stopped by Akashi. "Say Tetsuna, have you ever pleasure yourself before?" he asked as he nibbled and sucked on her neck leaving a hickey. "Ye-yes! Ah! Aka.. ah!" he slipped out her panties leaving her bare down there.

She blushed as she saw he's staring at her most private part that no one ever look at. "Don't stare!" she said while blushing and tried to close her legs which he prevented her from. "Why not? It's beautiful," he said and licked his lips at the sight of her juice leaking out from her clenching hole. Akashi gulped before going down on her which made Kuroko gasped as she felt his tongue on her clenching hole. "Ah! Akashi-kun!" she grabbed his shoulder and tried to push him but he hold her thighs down. Kuroko shivered and moaned uncontrollably as Akashi thrusting his tongue in and out from her wet hole. She felt her stomach tightened before something snapped within her. She screamed in ecstacy as Akashi lapped all her juice deliciously.

Kuroko panted tiredly as he leaned back towards the locker. Her body was very tired and satisfied. "Are you okay, Tetsuna?" Akashi asked gently and she hummed in answer as he lifted her body and put her on his lap. He placed her head on his chest. She sighed in contentment just by leaning to the red haired sweaty chest.

They stayed together in silence with satisfy expression. "We should get dress before the others are coming, Tetsuna," Akashi said but receive no response from the teal haired girl. He looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled at her sleeping face and caressed her cheek. Akashi placed Kuroko on the bench and started putting clothes on her. He put her bra on first before putting her shirt on. Then he glanced at her white panty before smirking.

Kuroko opened her eyes and blinked before sitting up. She wiped her eyes. She realized that her clothes was changed which made she blushed. "You're awake, Tetsu," she lifted her head and saw Aomine and Kise practices together. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, good afternoon" she nodded at both of them. "Why am I doing here?" she asked made both of them looked a bit awkward. "Well... Akashicchi told us that you was.. uh.. fainted at the locker room," Kise said with light blush on his cheek.

Kuroko blushed and stood from the bench. "Whe-where's Akashi-kun?" she asked with red face. "He's with Murasakibaracchi outside," Kise said and Kuroko went outside to have a talk with the red haired captain. She turned and turned and bumped into someone which made her fall.

"Ah, Kuro-chin," she looked up and saw Murasakibara chewing on his snack as usual. "Sorry, sorry," he said and helped her get up. "Murasakibara-kun, aren't you together with Akashi-kun?" she asked. He stared at the teal haired girl before pointing at the school roof. "He said if I bumped into Kuro-chin, he told me to tell Kuro-chin to go to the rooftop," he said and Kuroko thanked Murasakibara before went to the school rooftop.

Kuroko arrived at the rooftop but there's no sign for the red haired captain. She sighed in disappointment and suddenly the door behind her was slammed closed and locked click was heard. She turned around and saw Akashi smirking at her. She blushed at the sight of him and lowered her head. "Look at me, Tetsuna," he said with authority tone in his voice which made Kuroko looked at Akashi.

"Come here," he spread his arm for her to be in his embrace. She blushed and walked towards the captain. Then she stood exactly in front of him with blushing face. He chuckled and brought her to his embrace.

"Say Tetsuna, don't you feel something missing when you wake up?" he asked beside her ear. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked in confusion. "I mean this," he grabbed her butt made she blushed. Then, she felt something missing and felt that she was not wearing her underwear. "Wha! What?!" she looked at the red haired captain. "Yo-you! Akashi-kun, you pervert," she said. "But you like it," he whispered and bit her ear made she shivered in response.

Kuroko moaned as Akashi's finger thrusted in and out from the clenching hole. "Akashi-kun! More!" she demanded softly made he chuckled. "Patient Tetsuna," he said and bit her nipple as he thrusted his three fingers inside her repeatedly made she came loudly. "Ahh! Aahh! Akashi-kun!" she shouted the red haired name.

Kuroko panted heavily and suddenly Akashi lifted her up and placed her on his jacket on the floor. Then, he spread her leg and played with her clitoris. She moaned out as she was still sensitive from her orgasm. "Do you feel good right now, Tetsuna?" he asked and kissed her neck. "Ah! Akashi-kun," she moaned. "Call me Seijūrō, Tetsuna," he said and opened his trousers showing his erection made Kuroko blushed. "Aka-"

"Seijūrō, Tetsuna.. call me Seijūrō," he said and kissed her lips. "Sei.. Seijūrō-san," she said softly made Akashi gulped and grabbed his erection. "Tetsuna.. I know this is your first time.. but I can't hold it back anymore," Akashi said made Kuroko looked at him. He put the head of his member inside her which made her gasped. Then, he thrusted all the way inside her made Kuroko gasped in pain while Akashi grunted in pleasure at her tightness. "It hurts! It hurts, Akashi-kun!" she sobbed in pain made he kissed her and rubbed her stomach to make her feel better. "I'm sorry, Tetsuna.. It will feel good soon," he said and placed a kiss all over her face. He also tried to keep himself from thrusting into her tightness.

After a while, Kuroko started to squirm around and Akashi started to thrusted in slow pace. At first, she looked uncomfortable but suddenly gasped out in pleasure as Akashi picked up his speed and thrusted into her harder. "Aka... Seijūrō-san! Faster," she whispered as he thrusted into her wildly made she moaned very loudly but Akashi kissed her to cover her moan. Not long after that, Kuroko reached her third orgasm for a day. She moaned in his mouth as he slipped out from her tight cavern and came all over her stomach.

Akashi picked up the tired Kuroko and placed her on his laps while he leaned backwards the wall. They stayed like that for a moment before Akashi's phone broke the silence. He looked at his phone and saw Momoi's name on it. He then rejected the call and switched off his phone.

"Is it okay?" she asked sleepily at the red haired to reject the call. "It's fine," he said and tightened his hug on her while she snuggled into him.

_Winter Cup Tournament_

Both Akashi and Kuroko locked in each other arm at Akashi's house after making love to each other even though tomorrow was the day their school compete for the Winter Cup.

"Tetsuna, are you still angry at me for leaving you alone to go to Kyoto?" he asked while caressing her now long hair. Kuroko looked at her boyfriend before slipping away from his embrace which made he lifted his eyebrow. She stood up from the bed with blanket covering her body and picked her clothes one by one. "Seijūrō-san sure knows how to spoil the mood," she said and went to the bathroom leaving the red haired alone.

As soon as Kuroko finish showering and change into her clothes, Akashi attacked her already swollen lips and kissed her senselessly. They broke apart and panted heavily. "I'm sorry, Tetsuna.. I really am," he whispered and kissed her lips again. "It's okay, Seijūrō-san," she said and kissed his forehead. "Good luck for tomorrow.. I want to cheer for you too but.. I have my team to cheer on to," she said softly. Then they parted their way and meet again at the tournament.

The game was won by Rakuzan High School by 110-93 which made Seirin felt sad at their loss but they are doing their best already by competing equally with the three uncrowned king and one one of Generation of Miracles who are the Captain.

_**'The Winter Cup Champion was title to Rakuzan High School!'**_all the spectators applaused and congratulated the regulars.

Kuroko went to comfort her team members especially Kagami. She sat beside her friend and touched his arm as comfort. "Don't worry, Kagami-kun.. you're not the one who will run buck naked around the school," she said without expression made the Seirin regulars third year groaned in depression when they remember the punishment. Riko sighed and gave a smile at the small manager making them forgot about the defeat for a while.

"Now, now! It's time for us to go home! Pack your things and.. do not think of skipping school tomorrow or I will force you guys swimming at the beach at this weather," Riko threatened the regulars even though she also felt saddened for their loss. The third year regulars paled at their Coach threat.

After that, all of them went home except for Kagami ad Kuroko who were sitting outside the basketbal court hall. "Why are you still here, Kuroko?" he asked. "I'm waiting for Nigou," she said made Kagami frowned. "Your dog? Where is he anyway?" he asked. Before she could answer, she was pounced by the said dog. He barked at Kuroko before licking her face. "Stop it, Nigou," she said and the dog stopped while wagging his tail happily.

"Sorry about that, Tetsuna, he seemed excited to meet you and left me alone," both Kagami and Kuroko turned around just to see Akashi the other four Generation of Miracles member behind them. "It's okay, Seijūrō-san," she said and realized that Kagami was chased by Nigou. "Stop the dog! Kuroko!" he yelled made Aomine and Kise laughed at Kagami. Midorima whacked both the blue haired and yellow haired idiot before Murasakibara took the dog.

"What the hell, Midorima!" Aomine shouted at the green haired which made them arguing with each other while Murasakibara played with Nigou. Akashi who was looking at them was twitching in anger. "Will you guys stop the nonsense this instant?" he said menacingly made they shivered in response at their sadist ex-captain.

Kagami then stood in front of Akashi and extend his hand. "You're strong, Akashi.. congratulation on your victory," he said and Akashi shook his hand. "Of course," he said. All of sudden, Nigou pounced on Kagami which made he shrieked and ran away. Aomine and Kise laughed again at his shrieking. Midorima just ignored them this time while Murasakibara sulked because Nigou didn't want to be with him.

Both Akashi and Kuroko left the others and went off somewhere. "Seijūrō-san, congratulation on becoming a winner," she said smiling at the red haired captain. He smiled and pulled the teal haired girl to his chest. "Thank you, Tetsuna," he whispered and they locked in each other embrace before something or rather someone glomped on them which made they break apart. It was Kise and Nigou who glomped on them which made Akashi looked at Kise menacingly with murder evil intent.

"What do you think you are doing, Ryōta?" he emitted some kind of black aura made the yellow haired sweated. "No! Aominecchi pushed me! I just want to stop Nigou from disturbing you two!" he said made Kuroko sighed in disappointment. "Kise-kun you idiot," she said made Kise blinked.

"Eh.. so you guys think it is okay to stalking both of us," Akashi said and glared at the poor Kise while Nigou already at Kuroko's hand. She walked away leaving Akashi handled the idiots who didn't ever reflect on their action or will never reflect whatsoever.

_Epilogue_

Akashi Seijūrō knew that his wife, Akashi Tetsuna loved children but what surprised him that she was thinking to become Kindergarten teacher after she was done with college. They were married after their high school graduation. "Are you really sure, Tetsuna? I know your love for children but.. can you really handle them?" he asked. "How about Sei-kun? Don't you like children?" she asked with anticipation at his answer.

He lifted his eyebrow and smiled at her. "Well.. I do like them except children and me, we do not get along well," he answered honestly made Tetsuna smiled at him. "By the way, how's your fever?" Seijūrō asked gently. "I'm okay, Sei-kun.. I meet the doctor already," she said with bright smiled which made Seijūrō felt there's something his wife haven't told him. "What's make you overly happy, Tetsuna?" he asked and sat beside his wife. "You're glowing after coming from the hospital," he added. She touched her face as light blush appeared on both her cheek made she buried her face on his neck.

"Say Sei-kun," she said and he hummed in response. "What do you think... about having a baby?" she asked nervously made Seijūrō blinked and looked at Tetsuna who's blushing. "Tetsuna, you.. are you... pregnant?" he asked and she nodded her head. "I went to the hospital and the doctor said that I am pregnant for five weeks already," she said made Seijūrō grinned widely at the good news. "Really!" he said excitedly and lifted Tetsuna up. She laughed at his response.

9 months later, a baby boy was born with red hair as his father and blue eyes like his mother. The baby boy name was Akashi Sentarō. When Sentarō at the age of 4 years old, his twin baby sisters bore. The eldest twin name is Akashi Luna who has teal hair as her mother but her eyes are heterochromatic as her father while the youngest twin name is Akashi Hana who has the same hair as her mother and twin but with his father golden eyes.

~THE END~

**Author Note:**

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you can review this and comment on it.**


End file.
